Spirits' Ocean
by VanessaDoof
Summary: Una chica de 13 años posee en su interior el alma de la persona que estaba destinada a salvar al mundo, pero que murió en una traición de sus amigos. Ahora depende de Gilarein Holesy acabar con el caos... Dejen Reviews
1. Presentación

Gilarein Holesy in:

The

SPIRITS' OCEAN

Spirits' Ocean, mejor conocido como el Océano de los Espíritus es, como todos aquí deben imaginarse, una aventura completamente basada en la ficción y ninguno de los hechos tiene que ver con la realidad. Basado únicamente en mi imaginación (y tal vez un poco de algún que otro dibujo animado que adoro) les presento la primer parte de la trilogía que cuenta la historia de una niña de 13 años llamada, Gilie o, mejor dicho, Gilarein Holesy.

Simplemente es una historia ordenada en capítulos que intento que sean lo más cortos posibles y de terminar el tema principal en un solo capítulo como si se viera una serie en la TV, pero a la vez cada detalle de cada capítulo intenta relacionarse con algo que sucederá mucho más adelante, como en cualquier serie de "anime". Seguramente mi aburridísimo discurso, que está apunto de terminar, les aburre. Pero simplemente tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas para que no empiecen a hacer interpretaciones extrañas sobre las cosas que escribo como ya me ha pasado antes.

Y ahora sí, dejemos el discurso atrás y continuemos con la presentación de mi protagonista, a quien amo, y aunque me sienta identificada con ella, parcialmente, no la base en mí misma para crearla. Su nombre es Gilie y aquí está ella:

Gilie: -Hola a todos, mi nombre es Gilie Holesy, y es mi historia la que están apunto de oír, aunque no está completamente terminada hoy en día y no tengo idea de lo que pueda pasarme a medida que los capítulos avanzan, me gusta estar aquí presentando mi historia, aunque un poco tonta, es lo que me ocurrió, o lo que me ocurrirá, ya que, dependo única y exclusivamente de mi creadora y su narradora DelfBlood y de todo lo que le se le ocurra en su, un tanto, maléfica mente.

Sé que tal vez no necesitaron leer todo eso, pero, la verdad, es que sino como iban a saber cómo piensa Gilie. Cómo ya dijo mi nombre de DelfBlood, y seré su narradora a lo largo de toda la historia, éste es el primer capítulo de la trilogía de la historia de Gilie, y aunque no tienen un nombre general por las tres, sólo la llamaremos el Océano de los Espíritus, o Spirits' Ocean, como prefieran ustedes. Ahora los voy a dejar hasta el próximo capítulo, dónde toda ésta introducción ya no será necesaria. Hasta luego y los dejo con Gilie y todo lo que deben de saber sobre ella antes de iniciar con la historia. Adiós.

Gilie: Mi nombre es Gilarein Holesy, como ya dijo Delf, pero todos mis amigos y ustedes seguramente me llamarán Gilie durante el relato. Tengo 13 años y voy en 8º año de la academia bilingüe "Kennedy". ¿Por qué Delf le puso ese nombre? Fácil, su escuela se llama así. Pero la academia tiene una particularidad, y es que se dividen por niveles para probar que se necesitan distinta clase de profesores para distintas clases de estudiantes. Además los niveles de inglés también se subdividen. Es por eso que en la academia hay un total de 6 escuelas distintas, que se diferencian por colores: Amarillo, Verde, Azul, Rojo, Blanco y Negro. Y así, desde el más bajo hasta el más alto se subdividen los niveles de los estudiantes. Supondrán que Delf me puso en el amarillo porque tal vez sea una mala estudiante que de todos modos tiene una aventura fantástica, o en el verde o rojo para que parezca que soy normal. Pero no, no creo que sea alguien normal. Como ya se imaginarán por lo que acabo de decir, asisto a la famosísima Kennedy Academy Black School. O por lo menos así se dice aquí. Es un colegio pupilo, porque Delf tiene una obsesión por que comparta habitación con alguien, ya que es hija única y no sabe realmente lo que es convivir con alguien cercano a su edad todos los días de su vida hasta la hora de ir a dormir, ni quedarse hablando del chico que la tiene obsesionada en la vida real hasta caer rendida por el sueño, ni levantarse temprano y poder recorrer la academia por la mañana con sus amigos. Es algo que siempre ha envidiado de los Estados Unidos, que las clases comiencen a las 9.00 a.m. Es su sueño poder dormir tranquila sin tener que despertarse a las 6 de la mañana a menos que ella lo quiera así claro, luego almorzar en un sitio de los que la academia tiene para elegir. Y hacer todas las cosas que básicamente son las que haré yo mientras mi vida sea normal. Volvamos a la presentación nuevamente: por alguna extraña razón estoy algo obsesionada con la "cultura japonesa". Es algo que también Delf siempre amó. Y como la verdad no se me ocurre que más decir voy a presentar a mis mejores amigos, que son cuatro: Thomas Hayden, Nicolas, Sophie y Geer. Ellos son todo para mi y los amo, Zeriph es mi hermano menor, ya que Delf no tiene hermanos en la realidad y tal vez es algo que quisiera experimentar, pero por supuesto sólo en la ficción porque nuestra narradora Delf adora ser hija única. Mi presentación se está haciendo un poco larga, pero tenía que hacerla. Sino como iban a saber quién será su linda y simpatiquísima protagonista. Eso último fue de broma. Aquí los dejo y la próxima los estaré esperando con el primer capítulo del Océano de los Espíritus. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo I: Kennedy Academy Black School

**Capítulo I: Kennedy Academy Black School Spirit.**

Era un día muy especial en la Academia Kennedy, el día en el que los estudiantes eran movidos a sus escuelas, o como aquí les llaman: colores indicados para cada uno. Como siempre las escuelas festejaban cada quién por separado la llegada de los estudiantes, porque, como es una academia demasiado grande para poder hacer un acto general y son demasiados alumnos, se decidió que así fuese. Aunque Gilie no iba a ser movida a ninguna de las escuelas era un día muy importante para ella, ya que sus mejores amigos serían movidos a su escuela también, gracias al curso de verano que tomaron, para poder estar juntos en la Black School.

Eran más o menos las 8 a.m. cuando a Gilarein la despertó el grito de emoción de su amiga Sophie que había abierto los ojos y notado que ese era uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

Sophie: Gilie. ¡Gilie! ¡Despierta!

Gilie: ¿Qué ocurre, Sophie? Quiero dormir. Es muy temprano y yo duermo hasta tarde todos los días.

Sophie: Será mejor que te acostumbres porque las clases comienzan en una semana y hoy es la ceremonia en la que ingreso a la famosísima Black School.

Gilie: Es verdad. Oye, ¿averiguaste sobre quién será nuestra nueva compañera de habitación?

Sophie: No y no me importa. Me darán una capa negra, ¿cierto?

Gilie: Aún falta para la ceremonia, Sophie.

Sophie: Lo sé, vamos con Setsu.

Gilie: Pero Setsu debe estar durmiendo, además su restaurant no sirve desayunos.

Sophie: Debería.

Gilie: Pero vende sushi.

Sophie: Sí, pero como odio el sushi y adoro sus tostados creo que debería abrir para el desayuno.

Gilie: Si te metes con el sushi yo…

Sophie: Tranquila. No va al punto. Vamos al bar del salón principal de las chicas del sector 7B.

Así es, los dormitorios no se dividen por colores o por colegios, sino por sectores, y hay quienes deben tomar los transportes, parte de la academia que llevan a todos en un grupo hasta los diferentes colegios, como si fuera una red de colectivos. Pero cada sector tiene un bar y una sala de estar.

Gilie y Sophie salieron de la cama se vistieron y se dirigieron al bar donde pidieron su desayuno. Sophie lo comió, con su ansiedad y su emoción, tan rápido que casi se muere ahogada y Gilie con tan poca hambre y tan pocas ganas de estar allí que casi termina cayendo dentro del plato completamente dormida. Más tarde quedaron en encontrarse con Geer, Thomas y Nicolas. Se revinieron para almorzar en donde Setsu, su mejor amigo adulto dentro de la academia.

Setsu es japonés, y trabaja en la academia sirviendo sushi y comida japonesa a los chicos. Aunque su restaurante, más parecido a un bar, no era visitado por casi nadie, exceptuando a Gilie y a sus amigos, de los cuales Sophie y Thomas odiaban la comida japonesa y debían pedir hamburguesas en el "Pop&Food" el restaurante asociado al de Setsu, lo que ganaba era suficiente para vivir bien y mantener la "Rocking Machine" de la academia. Su restaurante se llama así porque allí sólo se pasa música de rock allí.

Después de almorzar, se hicieron más o menos las 3 de la tarde y cada uno tuvo que regresar a cambiarse por el uniforme y a las 3.30 estar preparados en la fila de cada School.

Mientras ellos preparaban todo y se ubicaban en las filas Gilie fue a ver la decoración de la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de la Black School. Caminando por allí se encontró con un chico que asistía con ella al club de ciencias hacía unos años, antes de que Gilie lo abandonara. Su nombre era Mathew y estaba colgando un cartel gigante sobre el gran escenario que decía: "Welcome to the Black School"

Gilie: Mathew, parece que alguien en las vacaciones se dedicó a ver MTV y los videos de My Chemical Romance, ¿no?

Mathew: Parece que sí, aunque creo que fue idea de Elena.

Gilie: ¿Si? Hace mucho que no hablo con ella.

Mathew: Tampoco yo, no se la ve mucho desde que dejó el club de ciencias.

Gilie: Es cierto.

Mathew: De todos modos esto no puede llamarse copia de My Chemical Romance.

Gilie: ¿Por?

Mathew: No sé si has visto los uniformes de la banda marchante de la Black School.

Gilie: ¿Tienen nuevos?

Mathew: Así es… y son todos iguales a los de "The Black Parade". Pero oí que los de la White School son iguales con los colores invertidos. Como el "Dark Soldier" de la tapa que viene en negro.

Gilie: OK, mejor dejemos de hablar de esto que la narradora está re vicio con My Chemical Romance y no para más esto.

Mathew: De acuerdo… jajaja.

Gilie: Oye, ya creo que me tengo que ir, a mí me toca subir al escenario a hacer la persona entrevistada hoy.

Mathew: Desde luego. Nos vemos.

Gilie: Adiós.

Gilie se fue atrás del inmenso escenario de la Black School y esperó allí un buen rato hasta que por fin a las 4 comenzara el gran acto. El acto no es nada de lo que deba contar detalles. Simplemente decían los nombres de las personas, subían al escenario, les colocaban una capa negra y les entregaban una pila de ropa (el uniforme). Más tarde fueron a celebrar y así pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que, empezaron las clases.

Gilie estaba casi lista para volver a su rutina de todos los años. Por supuesto que los primeros dos días fueron un martirio al levantarse temprano, pero a lo largo de la semana su ritmo normal se regularizó como era de esperarse. Llegó por fin el tan esperado por todos: primer sábado del año escolar. Se reunieron de nuevo en el "Rocking Machine" a almorzar, ésta vez Geer no fue porque se quedó haciendo tarea y Nicolas estaba retrasado en la otra punta de la escuela. Mientras les preparaban sus clásicas hamburguesas completas a Thomas y Sophie y el pedido d sushi de Gilie era preparado por Setsu se pusieron a conversar un rato:

Thomas: ¿Qué onda con esta semana? No parece que hubiesen pasado 7 días sino 7 meses.

Gilie: Tienes razón. El profesor de sociales es tan exigente que creo que voy a reprobar de una manera patética y humillante.

Sophie: ¡Lo odio! ¡Es la persona más odiosa del universo!

Gilie: Tampoco para tanto.

Sophie: Yo lo quiero matar.

Thomas: Sé que voy a cortar el tema de Martinez bruscamente, pero… Gilie, estuve pensando y…

Gilie: ¿Qué pasa?

Thomas: ¿Cuándo volveremos a tomar clases con Mirko Weens?

Así es. Sólo por diversión, Gilie y Thomas, asistían a unas clases que tomaban por la tarde después de la escuela con Mirko Weens.

Gilie: No lo sé. Aún debo llamar a Sensei Mirko.

Thomas: Por favor, avísame cuando lo llames. Es que ya tengo ganas de empezar. Por más que lo que a veces diga es una idiotez que no nos servirá de nada.

Gilie: Sí, es divertido.

Sophie: Me siento ajena a la conversación.

Thomas: Porque no tomas clases en lo de Mirko.

Gilie: Sensei Mirko te aceptaría si quisieras tomar de sus clases, So.

Sophie: No quiero aprender el arte de la "respiración", gracias.

Thomas: Mirko no nos enseña a respirar sino a controlar y a armonizar con nuestro espacio externo e interno en perfecto equilibrio.

Gilie: Es una frase muy complicada para las que tú haces normalmente.

Thomas: Es que a Sophie dan ganas de pegarle.

Gilie: Tranquilo. Además Sensei Mirko nos enseña leyendas extrañas.

Thomas: A eso me refería con cosas que no voy a necesitar hacer nunca.

Setsu: Aquí están sus órdenes, chicos.

Gilie: Arigato, Setsu Chan.

Setsu: Es un placer tenerlos aquí todos los días.

Gilie se limitó a sonreírle antes comenzar a comer su sushi y de que Thomas y Sophie devoraran sus hamburguesas.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo II: Sensei Mirko Weens

**Capítulo II: Sensei Mirko Weens.**

Ese día por la tarde mientras Gilie se encontraba en su habitación haciéndole los últimos retoques antes de que su nueva compañera de cuarto llegara sonó el timbre de su celular.

Gilie: ¿Hola?

Mirko: Gakusei, Gilie.

Gilie: ¡Sensei Mirko!

Mirko: Necesito que comiencen su entrenamiento de inmediato.

Gilie: Doshita no?

Mirko: No me ocurre nada, gakusei Gilarein. Pero los necesito a ti y a Thomas aquí de inmediato.

Gilie: Le diré a Thomas y voy para allá.

Colgó de inmediato y salió corriendo a buscar a Thomas. Unos 10 minutos más tarde ya se hallaban en la puerta de la escuela de Mirko Weens. Mirko salió e hizo que entraran de inmediato.

Thomas: ¿Qué te pasa, Mirko?

Mirko: Tengo que decirles algo importante. Síganme.

El hombre los guió hasta la sala principal, luego cruzaron un angosto pasillo y al final una sala igual a la anterior pero un poco más pequeña que era dónde Gilie y Thomas hacían todo con Mirko.

Thomas: ¿Qué hay…?

Mirko: No hay tiempo para preguntas.

Aunque parecía que el cuarto estaba completamente vacío y que las paredes de madera no guardaban ningún secreto, moviendo una de las paredes como una puerta corrediza se abrió un pasaje a otra sala que ninguno de los dos chicos había visitado antes.

Mirko hizo un gesto para que entren, ambos chicos dudaron un poco, se miraron y al fin siguieron a su maestro.

En la sala había montones de espadas y armas que parecían secadas de un cuento de hadas, todas brillantes y hermosas, decoradas con todo tipo de cosas.

Thomas: ¡Wow! Qué bonita espada.

Señaló una espada con piedras azules en el mango y de una hoja larga y delgada.

Mirko: Siempre supe que esa sería la tuya.

Thomas lo miró sin entender de lo que hablaba.

Mirko cambió bruscamente la expresión de su cara, que hasta ese momento parecía estar un poco emocionada de que Thomas se haya fijado en esa espada.

Mirko: Chicos, alguien los busca.

Gilie: ¿Qué?

Mirko: Lo que oyeron, los busca alguien, y no querrán que los encuentre.

Thomas: ¿Quién nos busca y por qué?

Mirko: La escuela es una farsa, yo no soy profesor y ustedes no tengo más alumnos que ustedes dos.

Gilie: No le entiendo, sensei.

Mirko: Escúchenme. Siempre supe que ustedes dos tenían algo especial, por un momento llegué a ilusionarme con que ustedes podrían ser los elegidos. Pero busqué a su alrededor, mi maestro Deimon no se encontraba allí para ayudarlos. Supuse que entonces no eran quienes yo creí. Pero por si acaso decidí ofrecerles venir a mi escuela, creé esta escuela falsa y los entrené de igual forma que mi maestro Deimon lo hizo conmigo. Con el tiempo que pasamos entrenando me di cuenta inevitablemente por su energía y por todo lo demás de que sí eran, entonces intensifiqué el entrenamiento. Como había estado alerta en busca de las personas que están tratando de acabar con ustedes y no ha habido señales de ellos decidí darles estas vacaciones. Pero como era obvio, aparecieron. No esperaba que aparecieran hasta después de completo su entrenamiento, pero ellos se encuentran en la Tierra buscándolos.

Thomas: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Mirko: ¿Recuerdan la leyenda de Otaruu?

Gilie: ¿La niña que murió salvando al mundo, sensei Mirko?

Mirko: Gilie, su espíritu yace en ti. Dormido por ahora, esperando a despertar. Para eso es el entrenamiento. Ella no pudo completar su misión en vida, la completará en muerte. Pero desde adentro de ti. Y "ellos", mi querido gakusei Thomas: son los que mataron a Otaruu, la niña que nació en una galaxia muy lejana, destinada a salvar el universo de las garras de los propios "ellos".

Thomas: A ver si entendí: ¿La tipa que tenía poderes mágicos que se murió porque su novio la entregó a los malos está adentro de mi amiga y ella debió entrenar con un tipo que no es un profesor porque no había un verdadero profesor y pretendes que ella y la muerta salven al mundo de una destrucción segura por las mismas personas que mataron a la muerta?

Mirko: Así es, gakusei.

Gilie: Es una locura. No haré la misma idiotez que hizo Otaruu, yo no quiero morir. Además no creo que exista. ¿Todo esto fue una farsa? No lo puedo creer. Me voy de aquí porque lo que dices es incoherente y porque no voy a hacer ninguna idiotez.

Mirko: Pero es real. Mira allí.

Señaló una vitrina que se encontraba oculta bajo una tela roja que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Gilie: ¿Qué tiene?

Mirko se acercó a la vitrina y levantó la tela. Entonces bajo el vidrio se pudo contemplar una hoz.

Gilie: La hoz de la muerte…

Mirko: Así es.

Gilie: No, no puede ser. Hay millones de hoces en el mundo. Son un instrumento de jardinería antigua, como los rastrillos.

Mirko: ¿No reconoces éstas piedras?

Le indicó unas puedas negras que se hallaban en la parte de arriba del mango de la hoz, muy cerca de la hoja.

Gilie: Muchas hoces están bien decoradas.

Mirko: Gakusei. Aún tienes tanto que aprender. Como que esto se llama guadaña y que ningún instrumento de jardinería podría estar tan costosamente decorado. Recuerda que no eran más que campesinos quienes la utilizaban. Pero ésta, mi pequeña gakusei, no fue utilizado por ningún campesino.

Gilie: No me importa quién haya utilizado esa ho… guadaña. Pero me voy de aquí ya porque no quiero saber nada con esta locura.

Mirko: Si te encuentran será igual.

Gilie: ¡No me importa!

Gilie salió de la habitación y corrió hacia el afuera para regresar a su habitación en la academia. Thomas permaneció quieto mirando a su maestro un tanto decepcionado. Mirko se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, luego levantó su cabeza hacia Thomas.

Mirko: Tú me crees.

Thomas miró la espada azul.

Thomas: No sé qué pensar.

Mirko: No espero que sigas el entrenamiento después de esto. También sé que no planeabas hacerlo.

Thomas volvió la mirada hacia su maestro.

Mirko: Sólo ten cuidado de que no te encuentren, ni a ti, ni a Gilie. Recuerda que siempre pueden cambiar de opinión y volver aquí, buscar tu espada, la hoz de Gilie y pelear por lo que en verdad vale la pena.

Thomas: Desde luego que lo haré, señor Weens. Pero sólo si cambio de parecer.

Mirko: Te ruego, que más ahora que nunca, que no quiere saber nada de mí, cuides que no le pase nada a tu amiga Gilie.

Thomas: Siempre lo hago.

Mirko: Hazlo el doble. Como si fueras tú y yo al mismo tiempo.

Thomas: Lo haré.

Mirko: Está lloviendo. Será mejor que te vayas a la academia.

Thomas asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la habitación dándole una última mirada a la espada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Capítulo III: Sombra de la Oscuridad

**Capítulo III: Sombra de la Oscuridad.**

A la mañana siguiente de la discusión con Mirko, Gilie actuó como su nada hubiese ocurrido nunca. Como si nunca hubiese ido con Mirko. Se cambió y se preparó para recibir a la estudiante nueva ese domingo lluvioso. Puso su CD de My Chemical Romance, como siempre, y se puso a escuchar música tirada en la cama, cosa que suele hacer cuando está aburrida.

En ese momento entró Hilary Hayden, la hermana de Thomas en la habitación.

Hilary: Disculpa, Holesy. ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

Gilie: Lo siento, no lo vi desde ayer.

Hilary: Es que no está en su cuarto, ni en el "Rocking" ni en ninguna de las aulas. Pensé que estaría contigo pero podría estar en cualquier parte de la academia. Qué complicado. Éste sitio es muy grande.

Gilie: Oye, Hilary. Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo. Yo lo busco en Black, White y Red. Tú busca en los otros 3 así será más fácil.

Hilary: De acuerdo. Voy a buscarlo. Gracias, Holesy.

Gilie: Sé que nunca tuvimos una gran relación, pero de verdad, puedes llamarme Gilie.

Hilary: Lo haré.

Gilie: Gracias.

Ambas chicas buscaron a Thomas por las 6 escuelas durante toda la mañana y seguían sin señal de él. Por fin Gilarein encontró a Thomas en el pequeño parque de la Black School que estaba solitario ese día con tanta lluvia.

Gilie: ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia sin un paraguas?

Thomas: Creo que Mirko hablaba enserio.

Gilie: Mirko es un mentiroso. ¿Cómo puedes creerle lo que dijo?

Thomas: ¿Ha sentido alguna vez que eres distinta de otros chicos?

Gilie: ¿A qué te refieres?

Thomas: Tener la habilidad de hacer algo que los demás no pueden. Una vez cuando podía jugar deportes, me caí y me quebré. Me dolía demasiado, pero aún así me levanté, porque era una final y no quedaban más jugadores. Me dolía como no tenías idea. Pero sin embargo podía pararme, podía correr, pude levantarme y enfrentarlos.

Gilie: ¿Qué pasó luego?

Thomas: Luego del partido un médico me dijo que mi pie estaba fracturado, que era imposible que haya hecho lo que hice. Creyeron que estaba en un error. Me hicieron 6 estudios y todos dijeron que estaba fracturado. Ninguno pudo explicar cómo me levante y seguí jugando.

Gilie: Increíble.

Thomas: ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con nuestros poderes?

Gilie: No tenemos poderes.

Thomas: ¿Y cuando congelaste el agua del vaso? ¿Cuando el compuesto químico de mi accidental proyecto de ciencias no te quemó? ¿Cuando tus manos se oscurecieron más que el resto de tu piel y estaban heladas? ¿No se supone que si están heladas estén blancas, o más claras? El fuego ilumina y quema, tus poderes son lo contrario al fuego. Oscurecen y congelan. Les roban la luz a las cosas y las dejan heladas. Así es, Gilie. ¿No has leído sobre eso? Tú que has leído todo has de saberlo. El fuego oscuro, si lo enciendes la luz que estaba a tu alrededor es absorbida por él, como un agujero negro y el aire se torna muy frío. Lo he visto, lo he leído. Lo sé. Gilie, Mirko habla enserio.

Gilie: Un segundo, ¿tú lees?

Thomas: Sí.

Gilie: Los que están leyendo esto creerán que es un chiste malo, pero enserio me llamó la atención que tú leyeras.

Thomas: No leo pero mi hermana que sí lee me habló sobre eso.

Gilie: Ella te está buscando. Mejor ve con ella.

Thomas: Te acabo de decir algo que cambia el destino del universo y tú me hablas de mi hermana.

Gilie: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con Mirko Weens.

Thomas: Te decepcionó o… ¿tienes miedo?

Gilie: ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? En realidad sí.

Thomas: Está bien, es normal. Yo tampoco quiero pelear contra nadie con una espada. No sé ni cómo usarla.

Gilie: Nos matarían.

Thomas: Mejor seguir con nuestras vidas normales.

Gilie: Mejor que no hagas que tu hermana se preocupe más de lo que está.

Thomas: De acuerdo. Volvamos bajo techo.

Mientras ellos volvían a la escuela un par de ojos rojos como la sangre miraban desde las ramas de los árboles.

-Los encontré-susurró.

Unas horas más tarde Gilie se encontraba mirando por la ventana desde el salón de ciencias. La puerta se abrió y se cerró lentamente. Entonces una mano fría se posó sobre el hombro de Gilie. Ella se dio vuelta y enseguida se hizo para atrás viendo a la casi transparente chica que se hallaba detrás de ella. Con sus ojos rojos como envuelta en un manto azul oscuro.

Gilie: ¿Qué..?

La chica le susurró su nombre: "Shadow"

Gilie: ¿Tu nombre es… Shadow?

Gilie estaba prácticamente temblando.

Shadow: Así es. ¿No creías que te iba a encontrar tan rápido?

Gilie: ¿Encontrar?

Shadow: Yo creo que sabes bien que yo te he estado buscando.

Gilie: No sé de qué me hablas.

Shadow: Escucha, no tengas miedo. No voy a dañarte. Sólo quiero que me entregues el alma de Otaruu.

Gilie: ¿Quién es Otaruu?

Shadow: No tengo tiempo para esto. Necesito el alma de Otaruu y vas a dármela ahora mismo.

Gilie: No sé de qué hablas.

Shadow: De ti, de tus poderes, del alma de la chica que te los da. Entrégamela ahora mismo.

Gilie: Mira no sé quién eres y me da miedo el hecho de que pueda ver a través de ti. ¿Si tuviera lo que me pides no te lo hubiese dado?

Shadow: Por lo que oí hoy creí que eras una niña miedosa, pero veo que eres más valiente de lo que esperaba.

Gilie: No soy valiente y no tengo lo que quieres.

Shadow: Hay que ser muy valiente para mantener una conversación con alguien que viene del más allá. No puedo matarte aún, no queremos que Otaruu vuelva a meterse en el cuerpo de alguien más. Pero en cuanto pueda, me encargaré de darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa. A menos claro que colabores.

Gilie: No sé de qué hablas.

Shadow: Qué niña tan caprichosa. La pagarás caro por esto. Pero hasta que seas tú quien pague, alguien más tendrá que pagar por ti.

A Shadow se le escapó una sonrisa maliciosa y desapareció ante los ojos de Gilie. La chica estaba asustada e impresionada con lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos. No entendía a qué se refería con que alguien más pagaría por ella. Tenía miedo e intriga por lo que iba a hacer Shadow. Pero decidió no decir nada a Thomas y encontrarse con él y Geer a conversar un rato en el "Rocking Machine".

Thomas: Oye, Geer. ¿Qué onda con el club de ciencias de éste lugar?

Geer: Me caen mejor, ese chico Mathew me habló de todo. Sabe vida y obra de cada persona en la Black School. Aunque ahora que me acuerdo hay alguien de quien no sabe nada.

Gilie: Elena.

Geer: Esa chica es muy misteriosa, ¿no?

Thomas: Oí una leyenda sobre Elena una vez. Decía que antes en este lugar había una escuela, y una chica súper dotada que asistía aquí usaba el laboratorio de ciencias clandestinamente. En una de sus experimentos algo salió mal y la chica murió. Dicen que su espíritu siempre cuido el salón de ciencias de la antigua escuela que fue desde luego clausurado de por vida. Cuando lo derrumbaron tomó forma de fantasma y se convirtió en Elena la niña misteriosa de la Black School.

Gilie: Esa historia es real hasta la parte de los fantasmas. El nombre real de Elena no es Elena, es Daili. Pero se hace llamar Elena por esa chica que dices que en verdad se llamaba así. Lo sé, ella era muy buena amiga mía en un tiempo. Pero tampoco supe demasiado sobre ella.

Thomas: ¿Enserio? Qué increíble.

Geer: Debe ser por eso que inventaron lo del fantasma.

Gilie: Así es.

Geer giró la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Geer: ¿Qué son esas dos pequeñas luces rojas?

El corazón de Gilie se estremeció y su cara empalideció.

Gilie: ¿Dónde?

Geer: Allí junto al árbol.

Thomas: Es cierto. Casi no lo veía con ésta neblina.

Gilie: Es raro que llueva y haya neblina al mismo tiempo.

Thomas: ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces un poco nerviosa.

Geer se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Gilie y Thomas lo siguieron sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Al acercarse un poco más Gilarein alcanzó a ver un resplandor algo malicioso en las luces rojas.

Thomas: Esto me da mala espina.

Gilie no quería darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque por su puesto, sabía a la perfección quién era la dueña de un par de ojos rojos como la sangre. Geer ya se estaba acercando demasiado. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Gilie: ¡Geer detente ahora!

Geer se dio vuelta y en ese mismo instante un resplandor rojo se formó frente a ellos. No vieron nada por unos segundos hasta que se disipó la luz. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos Geer estaba tirado en el suelo. Thomas corrió a socorrerlo y Gilie se acercó muy despacio. Ninguno de los dos quería verificar los signos vitales de su amigo. Después de todo ya sabían la triste realidad. Gilie miró hacia un lado un vio la sonrisa malvada nuevamente. El odio se apoderó de ella. Se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

Thomas: ¿Nos habrán encontrado?

Gilie: Ya lo hicieron. Desde hoy a la mañana.

Thomas: Lo sabías… ¿Por qué no me…?

Gilie: Porque entonces no teníamos razones para pelear contra ellos. Ahora sí tenemos una razón para hacerlo.

Thomas miró a su amigo y luego a Gilie de nuevo. Gilie se paró, cerró su puño hasta que sus uñas cortaron su piel y la sangre chorreara entre sus dedos.

Gilie: Venganza.


	5. Capitulo IV: La misión de Gilie y Thomas

**Capítulo IV: La misión de Gilie y Thomas**

No quedaba nada por hacer. Geer Soufre yacía muerto en el suelo. Thomas sostenía su cabeza con resignación.

Thomas: Será mejor que le digamos a Setsu que envíe una ambulancia.

Gilie: Pero si ya está…

Thomas: Que la usen para llevarlo a la morgue entonces.

Ambos entraron. Setsu no se encontraba allí. Llamaron por teléfono a una ambulancia. Minutos después estaba allí confirmándoles lo que ya sabían. Pero ningún médico pudo explicar cómo murió, ya que gozaba de una excelente salud. Tal como dijo Thomas lo llevaron a la morgue en la ambulancia mientras intentaba localizar a sus padres. Pero la verdad es que la imagen de las personas intentándole explicar a los padres de un niño de 13 cómo murió su hijo es muy triste y no tiene sentido contarla.

Gilie y Thomas se encontraban a un lado observando la horrible situación que todos vivían.

Gilie: ¡Ouch!

Miró sus manos que estaban sangrando.

Thomas: Tranquila, Gilie. ¿Quieres algo para eso?

Gilie: Es una herida insignificante. No voy a irme al más allá por eso.

Thomas: Nos encontró… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Gilie: Lo que debimos haber hecho desde el principio en vez de salir huyendo como ratas.

Thomas: Sí, deberíamos ir con Mirko.

Ambos fueron caminando hacia la escuela de Mirko. Tocaron la puerta, pero nadie les contestó. Decidieron entrar por su cuenta. Las luces estaban apagadas. No las encendieron. Caminaron por el pasillo y luego el salón dónde tomaban sus clases Thomas y Gilie. El pasadizo estaba abierto. Entraron y se encontraron con Mirko que estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación rodeado de las armas.

Gilie: Sensei, Mirko.

Mirko: Gakusei, Gilie. Veo que has cambiado de parecer.

Gilie: Es más fuerte que yo, sensei Mirko.

Mirko: Nada es más fuerte que tú, gakusei.

Gilie: No tengo muchas opciones.

Mirko: Noto una tristeza anormal en ambos hoy.

Mirko se levantó del suelo.

Mirko: ¿Qué les sucede a mis alumnos?

Gilie: Geer abandonó el mundo de los vivos hoy.

Thomas: Ese "algo" que no busca nos encontró.

Mirko: Me temía que esto pasara. Debemos actuar con rapidez.

Agarró la espada y la guadaña que les había enseñado a los chicos la primera vez. Le dio la espada a Thomas y la guadaña a Gilarein.

Mirko: Deben usarlas con sabiduría. Pero deben saber cómo ocultarlas de los demás. Deben convertirlas en invisibles, intocables, que no pesen, no molesten, guardarlas sus propias almas. ¿Entienden?

Gilie y Thomas: No.

Mirko: Deben guardar sus armas en su alma, así cuando las necesiten siempre las tendrán con ustedes. Deben confiar en sus almas. Deben dejar que las guarde por ustedes.

Thomas: No puedo guardar esto en mi alma, y además no quiero pelear contra nadie.

Mirko: Por ahora será sólo en defensa personal.

Gilie: O de otras personas.

Mirko: Hemos miles de veces hablado sobre confiar en el alma. ¿Qué problema deberías tener para hacerlo?

Thomas: Nunca creí que me fuera a servir para algo.

Mirko: ¿Sientes una conexión con tu espada?

Thomas: Está diciendo cosas que no tienen nada que ver.

Mirko: Estoy nervioso y debo hacer que ustedes dos confíen en ustedes mismos hoy. Thomas, entiéndeme, por favor.

Thomas: De acuerdo. A ver cómo haces para que confíe en mi alma.

Mirko: Apostemos, podrás hacerlo en apenas unos minutos.

Thomas: No lo creo.

Mirko: Piensa un poco, querido Thomas. ¿Confías en ti mismo? ¿No has confiado en ti cuando aceptaste cuidar a Gilie por mí? ¿No confías en ti? Sino confiaras en ti yo creo que no hubieses hecho muchas cosas.

Un resplandor azul rodeo la espada de Thomas y de inmediato se desvaneció en al aire.

Mirko: Lo hiciste. Pero con Gilie me costará un poco más.

Thomas: ¿Cómo hago que vuelva?

Mirko: Convócala. Su nombre es Thelii.

Thomas: ¿Thelii?

En la mano de Thomas de nuevo se formó el resplandor y la espada se solidificó.

Mirko: Basta nada más con decir su nombre para que salga.

Thomas miró su espada.

Thomas: Genial, Thelii.

Mirko: Sigamos contigo Gilie. No será fácil. Pero no lo hagas por ti. No confíes en ti. Confía en Thomas que estará a tu lado siempre y confía en Geer que está dándote su aliento desde el Océano de los Espíritus.

Gilie: ¿Es real el Océano de los Espíritus?

Mirko: Es tu misión llegar allá y verte por última vez con Geer.

Gilie: ¿Es mi misión? ¿Qué tiene que ver con salvar al mundo?

Mirko: Que te mereces darte un gusto primero.

Gilie: ¿Yo merezco eso?

Mirko: Por tu valentía.

Gilie: ¿Valentía?

Mirko: Porque no te dejarás matar.

Gilie: ¿No lo haré?

Mirko: Porque una fuerza mucho más poderosa que la maldad ha sido la que te eligió para esta misión.

Gilie: ¿Estoy destinada?

Mirko: Por tu fuerza.

Gilie: ¿Fuerza?

Mirko: Porque eres la única capaz de lograrlo. Porque eres la persona más confiable del universo.

Gilie: Soy la persona más confiable del universo.

Entonces la habitación se oscureció un poco y la guadaña de envolvió en una especia de agujero negro desapareciendo.

Mirko: Su nombre de Darkar.

Gilie: ¿Darkar?

La guadaña regresó.

Gilie: Increíble.

Mirko: Es el poder de la muerte. Úsalo con la sabiduría que sólo tú podrías tener. Váyanse ahora. Antes de que descubran nuestra guarida.

Gilie y Thomas hicieron desaparecer sus armas y salieron de nuevo a la lluvia. Thomas notó que había olvidado su mochila adentro y para que no pareciera un lugar sospechoso regresó el sólo a buscarla mientras Gilie se dirigía a la esquina. No esperaba que Shadow le susurrara sobre su hombro algo:

Shadow: ¿Ya vas a entregarme su alma?

Gilie: No existe la posibilidad de que lo haga. Será sobre mi cadáver.

Shadow: ¡Eres intolerable! ¡Qué niña tan estúpida! ¡Me hiciste enojar! ¡No me importa lo que pueda ocurrirle a nuestro plan! ¡Voy a asesinarte!

Shadow se levantó en el aire e hizo que un poste de luz se aflojara para que caiga sobre Gilie.

-Cuidado, niña.- gritó un extraño. El extraño la tomó del brazo y la corrió antes de que el poste de luz cayera sobre ella. Otra voz extraña susurró unas palabras en un dialecto casi incomprensible y Shadow desapareció como atraída por un portal magnético.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el extraño. - ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Keanu Rainer.

Gilie se soltó del brazo del extraño y corrió en sentido opuesto en el que iba. Thomas estaba saliendo de la escuela de Mirko. Gilie lo tomó del brazo y salieron corriendo.

Keanu: Esperaba que por lo menos me agradeciera.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Capítulo V: Keanu Rainer

**Capítulo V: Keanu Rainer**

Fue difícil dormir para Gilie esa noche. Ni siquiera la llegada de su nueva compañera de habitación le importó más que su misión. A la mañana siguiente, día lunes no le quedó más opción que salir de la cama y asistir a clases. Más tarde quiso volver a hablar con Mirko. Seguía lloviendo y caminaba por la calle sin un paraguas cuando…

Keanu: ¡Oye! No pude dormir anoche, me quedé pensando… ¿quién eres?

Gilie: Gilie… Gilie Holesy.

Keanu: Es un nombre raro.

Gilie: Mi nombre es Gilarein y me dicen Gilie. Piérdete.

Keanu: En primera creo que es un nombre raro aún, y en segunda no creo que después de salvarte la vida debas de contestarme así. Di gracias al menos.

Gilie: De acuerdo, gracias. Piérdete.

Keanu: ¿Por qué?

Gilie: No me hagas perder el tiempo, niño insoportable.

Keanu: Me llamo Keanu, me dicen Keny.

Gilie: Como sea.

Keny: ¡Oye! Tranquila.

Gilie: Eres insoportable.

Keny: Me lo han dicho muchas veces.

Gilie: No me sorprende.

Keny: ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

Gilie: En primera: ¿estamos? Y en segunda no te importa.

Keny: Pero voy a seguirte de todos modos.

Gilie: ¿Por qué, molesto?

Keny: Porque nunca sabes cuando necesitas a alguien que te salve de un poste de luz defectuoso. No deberías caminar sola.

Gilie: Yo nunca camino sola.

Keny: ¿Quién camina contigo?

Gilie: Mi mejor amigo.

Keny: Y si tan buen amigo es en dónde estuvo ayer cuando casi te mata el poste de luz y en dónde está ahora que te dejó sola bajo la lluvia.

Gilie se detuvo y bajo la cabeza. Señaló con el dedo hacia arriba.

Gilie: Allí está ahora.

Keny: Lo siento. No sabía que…

Gilie: Nadie nunca sabe nada y de todos modos se pone a opinar. Mejor ya sólo vete.

Gilie continuó caminando y Keny se quedó por un segundo parado en el lugar. Luego comenzó a seguirla de nuevo.

Keny: Oye. Tal vez no sepa como se siente, pero aún así comprendo como te puedes sentir. Por lo menos intento ser simpático con las personas.

Gilie: Ja ja… Sí me caíste simpático, chico extraño. Pero no quiero que nadie me acompañe a menos que yo lo diga. No quiero caminar con nadie ahora.

Keny: Descuida, te entiendo. Pero descuida. Algún día se encontrarán en el Océano de los Espíritus.

Gilie: ¿Cómo sabes del Océano de los Espíritus?

Keny: Lo leí, en un libro.

Gilie: De repente todos son lectores aquí.

Keny: ¿Disculpa?

Gilie: Nada. ¿Qué libro?

Keny: Leyenda de Yuh.

Gilie: ¿Yuh la galaxia?

Keny: ¿Entonces también lo leíste?

Gilie: Algo así…

Keny: Adoro ese libro es mi favorito de todos los tiempos.

Gilie: ¿Cuánto sabes sobre el Océano de los Espíritus?

Keny: Todo…

Gilie: ¿Hasta cómo llegar allá?

Keny: Claro, pero no es real.

Gilie: ¿Cómo llegas al Océano de los Espíritus?

Keny: Muriendo.

Gilie: ¿Y estando vivo?

Keny: No hay forma. Nadie ha llegado. Pero claro que ni vivos ni muertos. El Océano de los Espíritus es ficción.

Gilie: Desde luego. Pero… sígueme.

Keny: ¿No era que querías que te dejara sola?

Gilie: Ya no. Sígueme.

Gilie hizo que la siguiera hasta la escuela de Mirko.

Mirko: A ver si entendí: ¿Este chico sabe todo sobre el Océano de los Espíritus y quieres que lo entrene al igual que a Thomas y a ti para que pueda acompañarte en tu travesía?

Keny: ¿Travesía?

Gilie: No puedo ir ahora al Océano de los Espíritus de todos modos. No sé como usar mis poderes ni mi hoz.

Mirko: Guadaña.

Gilie: Lo que sea. No suena bien "guadaña de la muerte".

Keny: No entiendo de lo que hablan.

Mirko: ¿Estás interesado en iniciar un entrenamiento conmigo para poder viajar al Océano de los Espíritus?

Keny: ¿Viajar allí? Pero no es posible…

Dirigió la mirada hacia una de las espadas que estaban allí, el mango era parecido al de Thomas pero decorado en rojo y la hoja un poco más gruesa y más corta.

Keny: ¿O sí?

Se acercó un poco más para verla de cerca.

Keny: Imposible. Es idéntica a Hellar.

Mirko: Ese es su nombre… Pero aún no sé el tuyo, niño.

Keny: Keanu Rainer, señor.

Mirko: ¿Te interesa o no?

Keny volvió a mirar la espada y sin poder sacarle la vista de encima.

Keny: Sí, acepto.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
